


One to Reign Them All

by ɀìɾçօղìմʍɀҽąӀօէ (Jade444)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/%C9%80%C3%AC%C9%BE%C3%A7%D6%85%D5%B2%C3%AC%D5%B4%CA%8D%C9%80%D2%BD%C4%85%D3%80%D6%85%D5%A7
Summary: A highblood gets revenge for a broken promise.Shitty writing is shitty.





	One to Reign Them All

A tall highblood walked down the hallway, not seeming to be bothered by the shaking of the palace around him, his heels clicking on the ground with each step. A small canister flew in through the window, and he grabbed his mask from where it hung around his neck, strapping it to his face.

 

Moments later, the gas emitted from the canister on the ground, and he continued on his way calmly. One of the palace guards rushed around the corner and at him, but was stopped short by another canister flying in to the hallway. The gas billowed out in a smoky cloud, the guard falling to the ground, dead.

 

It only took two more minutes to locate the planning room, where the Empress was sure to be at. She was leaning over the map table, tapping at the touchscreen interface as if searching desperately for a way out. Two imperial guards saw him immediately and rushed to attack the purple-blooded troll, but he dispatched one quickly with a hatchet to the throat; the other one only needed to make eye contact with him, then the guard was on the floor, bleeding out from his eyes, nose, and ears.

 

The purple blood retrieved his hatchet from the first one, and turned his gaze toward the Empress.

 

“ _It's nice to finally meet Her Despotic Reticence, My Lady._ ” Said the highblood troll, his voice seemingly unmuffled by his gas mask, which he removed a moment later. The black lines over his lips to mimic stitches only emphasized his smirk as he crossed his arms.

 

“You're insane!” Exclaimed the fuchsia, standing up and facing him, a hand planted on the digital map table.

 

“ _No one ever said I wasn't, My Lady._ ” He approached her, getting close and reaching out a hand to tilt her chin up. She glared into his eyes, which only caused his smirk to grow.

 

“I guess I should be glad I finally get to meet the dear Stitcher... Animator... Sunderer... what was your title again? It seems someone is very bad at sticking with one.” She responded slowly. “And after all this time, too.” She added, quietly trying to back up by a few steps and pull away from his hand, movement restricted when the back of her leg collided with a chair, giving a quiet scrape to the floor.

 

“ _I suppose we could go with my original name to avoid confusion?_ ” He said, moving his now unused hand to place on top of the Empress's on the edge of the table.

She visibly stiffened up at the contact, jaw setting into place. “I'm surprised you even remember that after all this time, after so many changes... Assavi.”

 

Hearing his true name, the purple-blood's grin grew again. “ _I'd say I'm surprised to hear you remember it, but you would never be able to escape the words burned into your mind._ ” Now properly named, Assavi had somewhat dropped his guard...

 

That being said, he didn't expect it when a heeled shoe was brought down on his foot, and he reeled away from the Empress for no more than two moments. In under two more seconds his hand flashed out to grab her by the hair, snarling and yanking her back. It took another two seconds to press his hatchet to her throat. “ _If you don't fight much then you may be spared with the rest of your dear patrons in the holding cell, My Lady._ ”

She had no choice but to freeze, fearing if she moved the hatchet to her neck would draw blood. “haha, you probably sharpened this just for this moment, didn't you...Assavi...” she said in a nervous tone, the image of her patron highbloods flashing into her mind, but subtracting the purple bloods from the picture, as they obviously wouldn't be locked up with the rest.

 

“ _Sharpened just for you, My Lady._ ” Came the response, Assavi's lips unmoving still, as through the rest of the conversation as well.

Seeing the Empress would no longer fight for now, he slowly moved the Hatchet away from her and took a small step backward. He was more prepared for any potential following attacks now, tracking her every movement carefully.

“How did you become this bloodthirsty?” The Empress, the Reticent asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

 

“ _You forget the deeply ingrained bloodlust in my very blood, My Lady. The very trait you only kindled despite my warnings early on in your reign, Majesty._ ” He said, arms now hanging at his sides as his face showed no more emotion.

 

“You know as well as I do that your caste was my best bet at culling the true traitors...” She responded, and soon after Assavi realized she was coming closer, very slowly.

 

“ _You must have your head shoved up your nook if you believe that,_ ” He snapped, “ _and even after that I gave you several sweeps to change your ways. And now I'm here._ ” He then added, smirking once more.

 

The Empress responded by shaking her head. “And what will you do? Bring back the old customs? Send the early plucked children back to Alternia? Become The Imperious Animator?”

 

An odd reaction came at that, a laugh. “ _You misunderstand my intentions. Since it was never made obvious, I do not intend on restoring what does not need to be. I simply want to see through the plans I have... the plans I have already put in motion._ ”

 

“Ha! Plans! You just want to grasp at what power you can, don't you?” She scoffed, having moved even closer. The purple blood grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned close and snarled.

“ _My Loyalty did indeed last until my troops were strong enough to claim the throne... something I worked toward my entire time off Alternia, the entire time you were empress. It may seem that is my only intention, but even I can keep secrets as good as the ones you have kept from your empire._ ”

Silence lasted after his words for what seemed like an eternity, before he was shoved backward and the Empress's nails scratched down his face like claws.

 

Blood welled in the scratches over Assavi's left eye, his sight blurring and coloring purple. The previously mostly stifled fury mimicked what the blood in his eye was doing, welling up and burning. He channeled it into his fist, which collided with the empress's head and sent her unconscious to the floor. Pathetic. Even the previous Empress would have defended herself better than you.

 

Assavi pressed his hand to his bleeding eye, and turned his head as he heard approaching footsteps.

 

“ _Care to help me get her to the holding room... Animator dear?_ ”


End file.
